Ángeles Caídos 03 Lonely is the night
by lizzy.azrael
Summary: Cuando Crowley le revela a los Winchester que posee el conocimiento para destruir a Castiel, Dean se da cuenta que no es eso lo que quiere. la única solución es salvarlo, no importa a que precio.


**Capitulo tres**

**Lonely Is the Night**

Dean sacó el cuchillo de su chaqueta y se lanzo contra Crowley, pero el demonio desapareció y apareció junto a Sam.

No se veía muy bien, parecía cansado y daba la impresión de querer largarse de ese lugar lo mas rápido que pudiera. No dejaba de dar rápidas miradas a su alrededor.

- vaya bienvenida, bueno, hay que hacer esto rápido y sin dolor. Apuntó a Haziel. Tu, vienes conmigo.

Sam se levantó.

- el no va a ninguna parte

- lo siento, gigante, pero el es un ángel caído, mío por definición.

- no te pertenezco. Dijo Haziel. Yo, soy un ángel del señor

- no, ya no. Por que el novio de "pecas" esta haciendo limpieza de primavera en el cielo y tu raza no esta en el inventario.

- eres tu. Dijo Dean. tu te estas llevando los ángeles.

- alguien tiene que recoger la basura ¿no? ¿Qué pasaría si se quedaran por ahí deambulando desnudos y sin entender referencias? No me miren así, les he salvado la vida a varios ¿Cuántos miles crees que han caído al mar?.

- Oh, eres todo un santo. Dijo Dean

Crowley levanto una ceja.

- ¿vas a seguir culpándome por eso, Dean? ¿Acaso no les he dado siempre lo que me han pedido? Soy un hombre de negocios y el rey del infierno ¿es que esperaban buen comportamiento o tratos justos? Nada es gratis en esta vida y tu lo sabes.

- corrompiste a Castiel. Dijo Haziel con la furia contenida. Se levantó, arropado aun en la gran manta que daban la apariencia de ser alas plegadas a su alrededor.

- no fue mi culpa si el cazador no le dio suficientes abrazos a su novio. Dijo Crowley esquivando el cuchillo de Dean por segunda vez. ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Comienza a ser muy molesto.

Haziel se le acercó a Crowley, la mirada penetrante clavada en los ojos del demonio.

- ¿como te atreves a recolectarnos como si fuéramos de tu clase? ¿Quién te crees que eres para disponer de nosotros?

- son míos. Su nuevo dios los expulso del paraíso por que ya no los necesita y este es un mundo difícil, lo mejor es que estés de mi parte.

- ni en mil años.

- no creo que dures tanto, veras, angelito, la gente que se queda alrededor de estos dos, suelen tener una malsana tendencia a morir prematura y horriblemente.

- no me importa.

- Oh, que altruista-slash-suicida es eso, me encanta, pero vienes conmigo de todas maneras.

- no, no se va. Dijo Sam, calmado, había dejado de atacar a Crowley en cuanto se dio cuenta que el rey del infierno y razón de toda la destrucción a su alrededor, estaba terriblemente asustado.

- creo que no entiendes como funciona esto. Dijo Crowley, paciente. Si crees que sobreprotegiendo a esta entidad celestial en demolición vas a remediar lo que pasó con ese niño de la gabardina, déjame decirte que necesitaras mucho más.

- ¿como recolectar un ejercito para hacerle frente? ¿Crees que no noto que estas furioso por que te ganó y que no solo no puedes hacer nada contra eso si no que tienes que recoger lo que el va descartando?.

- quizás… estos ángeles caídos no son solo desechos.

- ¿Por qué los quieres?

- como si te lo fuera a decir. Crowley dudó un momento sopesando la situación.

Por un lado podía perfectamente llevarse al ángel sin dar más explicaciones, pero por otro lado le convenía tener de su lado a los únicos que estaban tan convencidos como el de que Castiel tenía que ser destruido. Se afirmó en la pared con calculado desinterés. Te sorprenderías de lo antiguos que eran algunos de los ángeles que nuestro amigo desterró, me he enterado de cosas muy interesantes.

- ¿Cómo que?

- como las maneras en las que se fabrica un dios y en las maneras de destruirlos.

Dean, que había oído todo con interés hasta ese momento, sintió el corazón darle un salto cuando escuchó eso, de pronto se dio cuenta que no era eso lo que quería hacerle a Castiel ¿destruirlo? Pero si algo así pasaba no lo vería nunca más. No podía perderlo, la idea nunca fue destruirlo si no salvarlo, como fuera, a cambio de lo que fuera, se lo debía.

Castiel lo había sacado del infierno por que necesitaba que Dean hiciera algo por el, pero todas las demás veces que lo ayudó fueron por su cuenta. Dean no necesitaba una razón para salvarlo, lo que necesitaba era conocer a su enemigo y el único que parecía dominar la información era el demonio frente a el.

- habla. Crowley ni siquiera pareció ofendido por el tono de Dean. Rey de los cruces de caminos. Dijo apuntándose a si mismo. No puedo dar información a cambio de nada y créeme que lo vale.

- ¿Qué quieres?. Dijo Dean, Crowley rodó los ojos.

- Lo mismo que he estado pidiendo desde que llegué, lo quiero a el. Apuntó a Haziel de nuevo.

- no. Dijeron Sam y Dean al tiempo.

- si. Dijo Haziel.

- oye, no…

- Sam, estaré bien, veré a mis hermanos y hermanas y ustedes obtendrán la información que necesitan. Solo, prométeme que solucionarán esto, prométeme que detendrán y regresarán a Castiel a como era antes.

Nadie dijo nada, Haziel hizo una mueca de desesperación que por un momento lo mostró mas humano que cualquier persona que los Winchester hubiesen conocido.

- amo a mi hermano, Sam, ustedes saben como se siente, saber que esta fuera de control y no poder hacer nada por ayudarlo me esta matando, si esto es lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarlo, lo haré, pero si no hay nada que ayude a Castiel, más vale estar en el infierno.

Sam se le acercó, la comunicación entre ellos era fluida, los movimientos de ambos parecían los mismos, el tono de voz era idéntico. Parecían dos piezas de una misma maquinaria.

- te sacare de ahí, lo prometo.

Haziel sonrío.

- sabia que dirías eso y te creo.

Haziel miro a Crowley, cada fibra de su ser repelía al demonio.

- no puedes hacer eso. Dijo Dean de pronto, como si se le hubiese ocurrido una gran idea. No te lo puedes llevar, no puedes irte, estarías condenando a tu contenedor al infierno.

Haziel ladeo la cabeza hacia la derecha y para Dean fue más claro que nunca el parecido con Castiel.

- no, este cuerpo es mío, Castiel nos envío con cuerpos propios, su deseo era que viviéramos como humanos, con todos los miedos, las debilidades, se los dije, el nos hizo humanos completamente.

- eres humano, entonces tienes alma. Dijo Sam mirando a Dean como si hubiese descubierto un importante secreto.

Sam miró a Crowley y este mantuvo la mirada, a penas.

- Estas recogiendo almas ¿sigues con eso? ¿por eso estás tan asustado? sabes que Castiel se enterará de lo que estas haciendo.

- por eso tiene que hacerse rápido.

- no, no te lo vas a llevar, está decidido, no me importa que tipo de información tengas, es un humano.

Dean se había retirado prudentemente a las sombras, todo eso era demasiado doloroso. Liberar todos los pensamientos que tenia aprisionados en el fondo de su cerebro se hicieron un asunto de vida o muerte y se había dado cuenta que no estaba ni remotamente preparado para hacerlo.

Sam y Crowley seguían gritándose.

- Sam, basta. Dijo Haziel. Aunque me quedara aquí ¿Qué podría hacer? No puedo volver al cielo y si pudiera no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo, no puedo ver a mi hermano así. Sin mencionar que me matará si me vuelve a ver.

- buen discurso. Dijo Crowley arreglándose la chaqueta y caminando hacia Haziel. Entonces, ¿compras la información que estoy apunto de darles a estos maniáticos?

- si.

- ¿y a cambio me darás…?

- a cambio te doy mi alma.

Crowley se metió una mano al bolsillo.

- ah, sin fotos. Dijo Sam, el demonio retiró la mano.

- vaya que son posesivos con sus novios, está bien. Se acerco a Haziel que tensó la espalda. Quizás vas a querer mirar hacia otro lado. Le susurró a Sam.

- espera. Dijo Haziel

- tranquilo, no muerdo… mucho.

- no es eso ¿crees que mi alma vale solo unas pocas palabras salidas de la boca de un demonio? Si la quieres tienes que jurar que harás todo lo que se necesite para ayudar a los Winchester a encontrar y detener a Castiel.

Crowley se apartó un poco y murmuró entre dientes.

- hecho.

El beso fue corto, pero para Haziel duró una eternidad, cerró los ojos y en cuanto el demonio se separó de el miró instintivamente a Sam.

Era una manera completamente inapropiada de cerrar un trato, pero lo valía. Ahora su alma le pertenecía a Crowley, pero el demonio estaba obligado a ayudarlos en todo lo que necesitaran.

- siento que hayas tenido que ver eso.

- siento que hayas tenido que hacerlo.

Sam iba a ponerle la mano en el hombro, un poco de contacto para reconfortar en parte el terrible acto que acababa de cometer, pero cuando iba a hacerlo el ángel ya no estaba.

- ahora, negocios. Dijo Crowley que había hecho aparecer una botella de whisky en la mesa. Sam lo taladró con la mirada.

- habla. Dijo Dean sin prestarle atención al vaso lleno que apareció frente a el.

- no sabes apreciar los pequeños detalles de la vida, Dean, que mal por ti. Dijo bebiendo un sorbo.

- Crowley… empezó Sam, pero el demonio lo detuvo con una mano.

- digamos que los dioses son unos pequeños bastardos pretenciosos, siempre creyendo que todo el mundo los ama mucho y que los necesitan, blah, blah. Todo está bien los primeros milenios de la tierra, pero de pronto a uno de ellos se le ocurre la brillante idea de aparecerse frente a unos humanos y les dice que son los elegidos: esta es mi invocación, mi numero privado: úsenlo y les concederé todo lo que quieran. Normalmente es un ritual, pero una oración basta, ya saben "padre nuestro" blah blah blah. Cada dios tiene su invocación y están obligados a venir si se les llama de manera correcta, pero en verdad es una manera de obtener energía. Los otros dioses se dan cuenta de eso y también bajan a conseguir seguidores "difundan mi mensaje, conviertan a los herejes" ¿les suena conocido? Apuesto a que si.

Por eso cada dios pelea, derrama océanos de sangre cuando entra en disputa con otro dios. El dios que es olvidado es un dios muerto.

- ¿quieres decir que cada vez que alguien reza, dios tendría que venir realmente?

- no solo eso, también recolecta la energía de los creyentes. Pero claro, no es como si fuera un ejemplo de responsabilidad paternal. La verdad no creo que escuche, la invocación del dios cristiano ha cambiado mucho con los siglos. Pero no importa eso, pueden llamar a su Dios/Castiel con la llamada apropiada… Dijo mirando a Dean fijamente.

- he tratado de llamarlo muchas veces. Se defendió.

- tu lo has dicho, cariño, has tratado, pero no creo que en verdad quieras que te responda, después de todo hay muchos sentimientos sin resolverse entre ustedes.

- escucha…

- ¡no! ¡tu escucha! Ese bastardo me mintió, tuvo la osadía de engañarme y usarme para sus benditos propósitos y quiero venganza. Quedarme con sus juguetes desechados es solo una parte. Para detenerlo y quitarle todo ese poder, que es lo que supongo todos en esta habitación queremos, tienes que llamarlo de la manera correcta. Estoy seguro que papi te dio muchos discursos del tipo " los niños no lloran" cuando eras un niño, pero ese retrazo emocional nos llevo a esto y tiene que ser superado para poder remediarlo.

Dean abrió la boca para decir algo en su defensa, pero ningún sonido salió de entre sus labios, era verdad, el tenia la culpa de todo.

- no le hables así a mi hermano, Dean no tiene la culpa de nada. dijo Sam, tan enérgico y seguro que casi convence a Dean, casi.

- bueno, si me siento algo culpable.

- ¿en serio vas a seguir escuchando a este bastardo después de lo que nos ha hecho?.

- ¿y que les he hecho exactamente? ¿no les he ayudado? ¿acaso no les he dado todo lo que me han pedido?. Oh, se me olvidaba que ustedes no son lo que se dice "agradecidos" ¿he, Sam? ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿apuñalarme por la espalda?.

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?. Dijo Dean comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que tenia. No sabemos como llamarlo.

- fácil. Los únicos que pueden llamar a un dios sin tener que invocarlo son otros dioses.

Crowley se sentó, satisfecho, en la silla frente a los hermanos, parecía que había pensado en ese momento por mucho tiempo.

- genial, ¿cómo lo hacemos? No conocemos ningún dios que pueda ayudarnos. Dijo Dean

- bueno, eso no es exacto. Sam repaso sus últimos años de vida rápidamente buscando algún dios. ¿Recuerdas a Kali?

- ¿esa asesina? ¿De verdad piensas que puede ayudarnos?

- es lo único que se me ocurre.

- debe ser más fácil de invocar que Cas. Al menos cuando sepamos como hacerlo. Dijo Dean. Se lo diré a Bobby, supongo que debe haber algo en alguna parte.

- no les da gusto que este equipo esté trabajando codo a codo de nuevo?. Preguntó Crowley con una gran sonrisa. Nadie dijo nada.


End file.
